


Something Human

by abconley16



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abconley16/pseuds/abconley16
Summary: A stranger turns up in Midnight bringing danger, confessions, and maybe a little fluff.





	1. Don’tBlameMe

Manfred was leaving the diner with Creek, Fiji, and Bobo when he saw the lighting strike behind the church. The bright blue flames that shot out of the ground almost knocked them all on their feet. Thick gray smoke rose up from behind the old building as a woman stumbled out of the shadows. Blood covered her dirty shirt and the left side of her head where a nasty gash had opened up. Bobo spurred into action first, reaching the woman just as her body crumbled to the ground. 

“Oh my god!” Fiji cried as she rushed to the stranger’s side. 

“She needs help now! Manfred get Lem and Olivia!” Bono yelled as he began to lift the body. “Fiji she’s not breathing.” 

Manfred and Creek took off for the Pawn Shop without a word as Fiji rushed to open her front door. Bobo cradled the small woman gently as he took a step to enter the house but a force pushed him back onto the porch. The anti supernatural spell. Bobo couldn’t bring her into the house because she wasn’t human. 

“She’s not human! We have to get her to the shop!” Fiji screamed as she grabbed her emergency bag. 

Manfred, Creek, Olivia, and Lem were waiting on them when they reached the shop. Bobo laid the injured woman down on the counter and stepped back to let Fiji try and save her. Fiji searched desperately for the source of blood pooling on the front of the woman’s shirt but had no luck. Lemuel reached out a ripped open the shirt exposing a very large wound just above the belly button. 

“The bleeding won’t stop! She’s dying!” Fiji screamed helplessly as her attempts to save the woman failed. 

“Lem your blood! Give her your blood!” Creek cried. 

Lem bit down on his wrist opening a small wound. The vampire dangled his arm above the woman’s mouth and squeezed gently, his blood dripping into her mouth. Healing should have been instant but the wounds kept gushing blood. If the blood of a vampire wouldn’t save her, nothing could. 

“Fiji stop. It’s too late I’m afraid she’s gone.” Lem said quietly as he placed his hands on the witch’s shoulder. 

“No you can’t give up! We can’t let her die! We..” Fiji cried before the woman’s arm shot out and grabbed her neck. 

The stranger’s eyelids shot open, revealing the same bright blue eyes that Lemuel had. Fiji’s arm darkened to an eerie gray as her emotions were being fed upon. Bobo jolted across the room putting his body between Fiji and her attacker. The man was unable to get Fiji free however, spurring Olivia to draw her gun. Lem raced behind the other vampire and quickly snapped her neck releasing Fiji before the incident could escalate. 

“Fiji!” Bobo cried, pulling the Witch into his body. 

“I’m okay I’m okay. She didn’t hurt me. She...she...she took my fear. Lem she’s just like you.” Fiji whispered through tears. 

“That’s impossible.” Manfred blurted out. 

“No she’s right. Her wounds are already healing.” Creek answered staring over the stranger’s body. 

“Gram only ever made Lem. She couldn’t even remember how she transformed him.” Manfred began in disbelief. “Who the hell is this?” 

“I’ll get the silver restraints.” Olivia deadpanned with a sigh. “So much for one normal night in this damn town.”


	2. Tables Have Turned

Fiji leaned into Bobo’s chest gently and sighed. The group had moved the woman into a room above the Diner and used Olivia’s silver to confine her to an old chair. Lem’s neck snap wore off quickly with the vampire’s healing abilities so Fiji cast a temporary sleeping spell to keep the woman unconscious a little longer. The group were all standing around anxiously waiting to find out who the hell this vampire was. 

“This is insane. How do we know she’s not going to hurt one of us?” Creek asked nervously. 

“We won’t let that happen Creek. We don’t even know if she’s a danger to us.” Lem replied calmly from his spot in front of the window. 

“We don’t know that she’s not.” Olivia quipped glaring at Lem from the corner of her eye. 

“She’s coming to.” Bobo interrupted as the vampire began to stir.

“Mhm.” The vampire groaned as her eyes opened. 

“Sorry about the chains. We just need to make sure you’re not a threat.” Lem began noticing the other vampire wince from the silver. “Can you tell us what your name is?” 

“I will only speak to Fiji.” 

“How do you know me?” Fiji asked shocked. 

“I will only speak to Fiji alone. The rest of you have to leave.” The stranger replied quickly. 

“No fucking way!” Bobo spat.

“You guys go. I’ll be alright. My spell hasn’t worn off just yet.” Fiji whispered reluctantly. 

“No way Fiji I’m not leaving you alone with her.” Bobo growled angrily. 

“I’m not asking now all of y’all go.” 

Fiji’s eyes locked on the vampire’s as her friends all filed out of the room. Neither woman spoke for several minutes giving the group plenty of time to leave the building. The witch silently cast a spell to prevent Lemuel from using his super hearing to listen in on their conversation. They were now completely alone.

“Who are you and why are you in Midnight?” 

“I’m Eliza and you sent me. Well future you sent me. Midnight is in danger Aunt Fiji.” 

“What do you mean I sent you?” 

“You cast a spell to send me back to warn you and everyone else about Avaegeil. We have to fix the timeline or Hell will be remanded to Earth.” Eliza warned. 

“Avaegeil is just a myth. A scary story told to children.” 

“You told me you’d say that. Aunt Fiji please if you don’t stop him you all die. He’s too powerful in my time and I can’t stop him. I can’t watch all of you die again.” 

“H-how do I know you’re not feeding me a story?” Fiji replied sassily. 

“You told me the only way to prove to you who I am is Uncle Joe. Uncle Joe will know I’m not lying and then you’ll know too.” Eliza explained. 

“Fine but if you’re lying I promise I’ll make you regret it.” Fiji caved sending a text to Joe’s phone. 

The angel wasted no time in getting to Fiji. He wanted to believe that the new vampire was only trying to con the Midnighters but something was preventing him from doing so. The veil separating Hell from Midnight was successfully closed by Manfred but it wasn’t crazy to think someone got through. Danger always had a way of showing up in the nowhere town. Now they just needed to save the day once again. 

“Eliza I’m Joe but from what Fiji told me you already know that.” Joe said with a smile as he started to free the woman from her chains. 

“Yeah you and I are close in my time. My mom says it’s ironic because I’m just like her and you’re a former angel and all.” Eliza quipped. 

“Your mom? Can you tell us what brought you here?” Joe asked softly. 

“It all started when Manfred closed the veil. Avaegeil was drawn to Midnight and the darkness that hides here. People die and the town burns over and over again. Fiji eventually figures out that the demon is causing a time loop so he can feed off of the destruction.” 

“Then what happens?” Joe responds intently.

“Everyone dies and I can’t stop it.”


	3. Side Effects

“This is unbelievable!”Bobo yelled angrily pounding his fist on the table.

“Joe said she’s telling the truth. I think we should believe her.” Fiji winced at the sudden gesture. 

“The veil was closed but I can still feel a darkness. I think it’s because of the veil. I think we should be smart about this. We make her think we trust her until we figure out if she can be trusted.” Manfred reasoned sipping his whiskey. 

“A stranger shows up claiming to be from a different time and we automatically believe her?” Olivia asked sarcastically. 

“Why come here to warn us? How does this woman fit into this?” Lem thought out loud. 

“And why the Hell does she think we can stop it?” Creek laughed awkwardly. 

“She grew up in Midnight years from now. I saw the town burning to the ground and bodies everywhere just as she experienced it herself. This is not something we can ignore.” Joe spoke up sternly. 

“How do you know all of this?” Manfred asked leaning over the table toward the older man. 

“Joe might not be an angel anymore but he still has residual abilities if you will. One of them being seeing someone’s life as if it were a movie.” Chuy began squeezing his husband’s hand lightly. “The other is knowing when someone is lying.” 

“But I don’t use my abilities on you guys! I could never betray your trust or violate your privacy like that.” Joe blurted when his friends’ expressions grew panicked. 

“Okay as one of the only humans in this crazy family of ours I am very upset about this. Does anyone not keep secrets from me?” Creek screamed angrily. 

“You can read minds and you never said anything!” Fiji exclaimed with wide eyes. 

“Wait do you know how we all die? Don’t answer that!” Olivia added before taking a gulp straight from the whisky bottle in front of her. 

“Well I’ll be damned.” Bobo whispered in shock. 

“Eliza’s here to help us stop this town our home from imploding. I’ve seen these streets we walk everyday covered in the blood of people we know. If there’s even a chance she can help stop that then I trust her and I hope you will too.” Joe spoke slowly. 

The group made it back up stairs to find Eliza pale and slumped over in the chair. Joe immediately rushed over and checked for a pulse. Slipping off the chains, the tattoo artist laid the limp body on the floor and began chest compressions. Eliza remained unresponsive until Olivia realized what was wrong. 

“She needs to feed! That won’t work Joe!” Olivia dropped to floor on her knees and grabbed the woman’s hand. 

A gray shadow crept up the assassin’s arm slowly as Eliza began to feed on her emotions. The anger of Joe’s secret, the fear for Midnight’s future, and the worry about Eliza’s motives, all vanished as the vampire fed. Olivia relaxed as the negative feelings of the day were washed away. Eliza’s hands suddenly disappeared as she slowly pulled herself off the ground. 

“I ugh… M-Olivia thank you. I guess that crash landing was rougher than I expected.” Eliza said as she stood and stretched. 

“How can you do that? How can you feed on emotions?” Manfred stepped forward with angry. “Who made you?” 

“Uncle Manfred it’s me uh Eliza. Oh shit you don’t know me yet duh.” Eliza said in a panic. 

“Yet?”

“Yeah we’re partners in crime. Mom says it’s because you’re the only one crazy enough to keep up with me.” Eliza said softly. “I know all of you.” 

“Listen Eliza if you’re not ready to tell…” Joe began, moving to place a hand on the young woman’s back. 

“I won’t ever be ready Uncle Joe. I can’t fix this unless everyone knows the truth.” Eliza confessed solemnly. 

“Fix what?” Lemuel asked skeptically. 

“Before Manfred closed the veil something escaped. A demon that manipulates time and causes chaos to make himself stronger. He will burn this town and anyone in it to the ground. I barely escaped him before I landed here in the past.” Eliza explained carefully. 

“You said I helped you escape.” Fiji spoke quickly. 

“You cast a spell to send me here so I could tell you all the truth. You’re always protecting me.” Eliza smiled remembering how special the Witch is to her. 

“I am?” 

“Well yeah you all are. You’re my family and families protect each other.” Eliza said glancing at Joe. 

“I think it’s time they knew.” The angel said with a stern look. 

Joe convinced the group to head back to the diner and take their usual seats in the private room. Eliza could barely sit still as everyone else took their seats around the table. She wasn’t ready for this. No one was ready but Midnight was depending on them now. There was no turning back now. 

“There’s a prophecy about Avaegeil the demon of time that dates back farther than most angels. The prophecy has shifted many times over the years but the last change occurred when he was remanded to Hell. I believe the closing of the veil changed the course of Avaegeil‘s existence and in return changed Midnight’s as well.” Joe explained slowly. 

“Avaegeil trapped future Midnight in a time loop to try and kill the one person who can vanquish him forever, me. I am the reason he’s coming after you guys. If he can stop me from being conceived then he can unravel time completely. I was created to end the Time Demon and restore balance to this world.” Eliza said, her eyes watching Olivia and Lem carefully. 

“Wait let me get this straight I created you but you’re a prophet?” Manfred inquired. 

“Is Manfred your father?” Creek asked horrified. 

“No Lemuel is. I’m their daughter.” Eliza replied eyeing the vampire and his wife.


	4. UNSTEADY

Olivia couldn’t breathe. It felt like someone had parked a car on her chest. She didn’t know where she was going but she stormed off with tears blurring her vision anyway. Eliza was her child. She was a mother. Her entire life Olivia had swore she would never have children. She stumbled to her car and fished for the keys. A hand gently clasped her shoulder before she could run away. 

“Olivia don’t run. Please.” Lem begged softly. 

Lem gently pulled her into his chest and held her as she fell apart. The tears were breaking his heart more than anything else had in all the vampire’s years of life. Olivia was stubbornly strong. She very rarely let herself feel emotions because the woman believed it made her weak. Lem knew better. His wife was the strongest person he’d ever met. 

“I can’t do this Lem. I can’t be her mom.” Olivia cried. “I can’t.” 

“You are not your father Olivia. Do you hear me? You are not the monster he is.” 

“I’m a murderer Lemuel! I kill people for a living and don’t even bat an eye most of the time.” 

“No you stop awful men from hurting people when no one else will. You are nothing like that man Olivia. I know evil. I have seen the darkest parts of this world and you could never come close.” 

“I’m not good enough to be her mom. What if I hurt her like he hurt me?” Olivia sobbed, raising her head to meet her husband’s gaze. 

“Your father never gave a damn about whether or not he caused you pain. You just met your daughter from the future and you’re already worried about how to be better than your father. Don’t you see that you’re already a good mother?” 

“This isn’t what I want. Being with you was supposed to rule out having kids.” Olivia confessed dryly. 

“Is that why you’re with me? Because I can no longer father children?” Lem reeled taking a step back from his wife. 

“What? No Lem that’s not what I meant. This just too much for me right now.” 

“I know you’re confused and hurting Olivia but I am too. We’re in this together. Eliza, our child, is going through this too on top of trying to prevent everything she loves from being destroyed.” Lemuel said the anger becoming clearer in his tone. 

“I’m a human. I can’t just flip a mental switch and make my feelings disappear like you. Don’t you dare tell me my feelings are irrelevant.” Olivia was angrier than she expected. 

“I am not diminishing what you are going through. I am just trying to make you see that you’re not alone in this. I am here Olivia! This is our child no matter how she was brought into this world.” Lem pleaded carefully. 

“She doesn’t deserve to have me fuck her life up like they did mine! How am I supposed to be her mother when I don’t even know what it’s like to have one?”

Eliza’s head was going explode. She had just watched her mother run into the night to get away from her. The young vampire couldn’t make her mouth work as she sat silently and stared at the empty seats her parents once occupied. No amount of silver could ever hurt as much as her own mother rejecting her. The tears fell before she even realized she was crying. Uncle Joe and Uncle Manfred tried to comfort her but she couldn’t hear a word the men were saying.

All Eliza could hear was her mother sobbing as she tried to run away echoing in her head. Olivia’s cries cut through Eliza like only a solid silver blade could. She doesn’t want me, Eliza thought as she heard the assassin confess as much. She listen carefully, as her father’s strong voice tried to calm Olivia down with no luck. How could this woman so distraught by her existence be the same one person that raised her? 

She raced out of the diner and into the dark without a second thought. The night was cold and quiet but she didn’t care. Eliza just needed to get far enough to drown out the sound of her mom’s voice. The vampire stopped running to find herself in the middle of nowhere surrounded by sand and her own pain. Her sobs wracked her body before her knees met the sand. 

Footsteps approaching pulled her back into reality, and into defense mode. A pair of blue eyes gazed into her own as Lemuel came out of the shadows slowly. He of course looked the same as his future self did. The same lines were etched into his skin as they had been the night he was turned. It was hard to believe the man standing before her was the same man that taught her how to drive and tucked her in every morning as a kid. 

“You have my eyes.” Lemuel joked quietly to break the ice. 

“How long have you been waiting to use that line?” 

“E-Eliza was my mother’s name but you probably know that already. You are so beautiful.” Lemuel whispered in awe of his child. 

“Does she hate me?” Eliza asked tearing up. 

“No she’s just confused and hurting. We both are but it’s not your fault.” 

“She never told me she didn’t want me. My whole life she was kind and loving. I had no idea she didn’t want me to be born.” 

“H-how were you...well..conceived?” 

“The prophecy states that only a child born or light and darkness can defeat  
Avaegeil. God chose you and Olivia to be my parents and he created me in her womb.” 

“So you were not conceived the traditional way.” Lem countered with pensive look. 

“No and it never mattered to me until now.” Eliza said sadly. 

“Are we..? Olivia and I raised you well in your time?” 

“Yes you gave me a great life. The three of us were inseparable until Avaegeil. I won’t let you die again because of him.” 

Footsteps on the pavement echoed in the dark, interrupting the father-daughter moment. Olivia stood in the street quietly knowing that her husband and Eliza could hear her. Eliza watched the woman wipe tears from her face and take a deep breath as if preparing to speak. The half-vampire wasted no time in coming to her mother’s side. Lemuel hung back in the sand giving the two women space. 

“We should talk Mom err Olivia. I’m sorry this is kind of weird seeing you so...young.” 

“I’m sorry for how I reacted. I just never thought you’d be real.” Olivia began with a sniffle. 

“It’s okay I understand. You always said you were… different before me.” Eliza grinned. 

“Was I a good mom?” Olivia’s voice broke as the tears welled up again. 

“You were the best mom ever. You’re my hero.”

“I can’t promise I’ll be good at this but I want to try. I guess I should start by getting to know my adult, half-vampire, daughter from the future. Care for a drink?” Olivia smiled through tears. 

“I’d like that very much.”


	5. Been There Done That

    Olivia’s head buzzed warmly as she took a generous sip of her whiskey. The warmth spread as she downed the glass in two gulps. Alcohol had been part of her father’s darkness growing up. His battle with the addiction only made him lash out at her even more. She’d never had more than a glass or two out of fear she’d be like him. Tonight warranted an exception she thought.

“What’s your poison?” She jokes as Eliza took a seat on the couch. “Wait shit are you even old enough to drink?”

“Yeah umm but I don’t care for it. My body works it off quicker than I can drink it anyway.” Eliza quipped slowly.

“Oh right you’re half vampire. Lem doesn’t ever drink either.” Olivia added quietly as she sank down in the chair across from Eliza.

“I’m twenty six by the way. My birthday is in June.”

“Wow you’re all grown up.”

“Look I know you don’t want this. I get that M-Olivia. Ugh sorry I’m not used to calling you anything else.”

“Eliza I didn’t mean to say all of that earlier. I don’t know how to do this. My life has never been stable or safe enough for kids. I’m just not ready for motherhood.”

“I know. You told me about your parents when I was a kid and how you were afraid you’d be just like them. I just always thought you were exaggerating because you were the best mom.”

“Really?”

“You’re my hero. I always knew you loved me and believed in me. When I found out about the prophecy you were the only one that gave me space to deal. Dad tried to be all stoic and serious on the surface but he hovered over me.”

Olivia smiled widely. Lem was a dad to her child. They had a daughter that loved them and cared about them. She didn’t know how she deserved to have them but Olivia was damn grateful Lem and Eliza were hers. She watched her daughter carefully as if she had to memorize the details of her face before the young woman disappeared into thin air. Eliza was perfect.

“You look just like him. Lem I mean.”

“You guys used to tell me I looked like him and acted like you.” Eliza said with a chuckle.

“I know this is all happening so fast but I want to know you Eliza. I want the chance to be the mom I didn’t have.”

“Don’t worry Mom you will be.”

“I wish you weren’t here because of a damn demon. This whole prophecy thing must be hard on you.” Olivia sighed, taking a generous sip of her drink.

“It has been. I don’t have control of my own life anymore. When the time loops started and I couldn’t figure out how to save everyone I almost gave up.” Eliza’s voice cracked sadly.

“I’m so sorry Eliza. I wish I could take your place and fix this for you.”

“No I would never let you suffer through watching our family die over and over again. I’m the chosen one whether I like it or not.” Eliza sniffled pulling a necklace from under her shirt.

The gold chain and matching locket had been a gift from her parents on her fifteenth birthday. A worn picture of the three on the day Eliza was born was nestled in the right side of the locket. While a family picture of the whole group taken on her graduation day, had found a home on the other. She was the only one who supposed to die. She was going to save them or else.

A rush of air floated through the room as blur came through the front door. Lem came to a stop just behind the couch and took in his surroundings. Olivia wasn’t crying anymore but Eliza’s eyes were wet with tears. Body language told him the woman were upset but Olivia was calmer than she’d been moments ago. Eliza however was in distress.

“I am sorry for the intrusion but Joe found something you should both see. It’s about  
Avaegeil and I’m afraid it’s not good.” Lem said solemnly.

    Joe and Fiji were hunkered over a large leather book when they made it to the back room of the diner. Manfred was pacing nervously while the others sat at the table quietly. The book was familiar to Eliza but she couldn’t place why. Eliza hung back while Olivia and Lem took seats opposite of Bobo and Creek.

“What’s going on?” Olivia asked carefully.

“I have been a fallen angel for some time but I’m still a Keeper. Every prophecy has a keeper that is bestowed with the inscription of the prophet’s life from beginning to end.” Joe began with a deep exhale.

“Wait you have a blessed storybook and you never said anything?” Manfred sassed.

“It’s not quite that simple but yes. My inscription was blank until Eliza showed up in Midnight.”

“So we can help her you know so we don’t all die horrible deaths?” Creek deadpanned.

“I’m with Creek on this one. I can get behind almost any plan that keeps this ole boy breathing.” Bobo said enthusiastically.

“I won’t ask you to risk yourselves for me. I am here to stop your deaths by any means I can even if that means going at this alone. We aren’t dealing with a low level demon. Avaegeil is way more powerful than Colconnar. Changing time unravels the universe as a whole allowing him to reshape it how he sees fit.” Eliza confessed.

“Oh hell no! You are not going to fight a damn demon by yourself!” Olivia yelled angrily.

“Your mother’s right! Facing Avaegeil alone has only proven to be fatal for you and everyone else. We will not stand by and do nothing.” Lemuel scolded.

“There was no time to prepare myself for him before the time loops started. I have fought him dozens of times since then and each time learned something new! I did not come back to have you two or anyone else tell me how to handle this!” Eliza growled growing more frustrated by the minute.

“Okay you three need to calm down. Yelling at each other isn’t going to make any difference. There is a darkness greater than anything this town has ever seen coming this way. We have to be a team or no one is going to survive.” Joe interrupted calmly.

“The first thing we need to do is figure out how long we have until this asshole shows up. Eliza you said he was coming for you when you landed here. How do you know?” Manfred reasoned, running his hands through his hair nervously.

“The first thing we noticed was the clocks. All the clocks in town stopped working but everything outside the city limits was untouched.” Eliza countered.

“Okay so we gather a bunch of clocks and watch them until they fuck up.” Creek suggested sarcastically.

“The second sign is the days will be longer or shorter. He changed it every time. Daylight would only last minutes and then suddenly the sun would be down and the moon up. Weeks could go by in a matter of hours or minutes.” Eliza spoke softly glancing into familiar blue eyes.

“What happens after that?” Fiji whispered barely audible.

“Then I relive the day you all die and Hell is opened on Earth.” Eliza countered not missing a beat.


	6. I Bet My Life

Eliza sighed heavily and ran her fingers throug her hair. God she was tired and in need of damn shower. She had spent the last four hours in the back of the diner going over every little detail about Avaegeil with the group. Joe had been adamant they’d be able to stop him if they could decipher a pattern out of the demon’s destruction. So far, they’d only repeated the events of their own deaths about a hundred times and gotten drunk. 

“We’re missing something. We just have to be.” Joe spoke as he gazed at the whiteboard in front of him. 

“I need a break. I never thought I’d say this but I can’t keep pulling all nighters and living off coffee and whisky. I need a shower and sleep. Uncle Joe let’s take a break and regroup.” 

Joe finally looked at the young woman instead of his whiteboard. Eliza’s eyes were red and puffy. The young woman didn’t have the same glow about her that she had when she’d arrived. He hadn’t thought about how emotionally taxing it must be for her to have to relive the destruction of her life every time they’d gone over the events of the future. A break was the least he could do for her. 

“Yeah ugh you’re right you need some rest. There’s a spare room upstairs that you can take if you want it. It’s the third door on the left.” Joe caved capping his marker. 

“Okay we can start again later when everyone else is up and ready. I’ll see you in a few.” Eliza mumbled as she stood and stretched. 

Eliza’s head felt like it was splitting in two as she pulled herself up the stairs to the empty rooms. The half vampire’s legs buckled as she pushed open the room that had been set up for her. She realized she couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten a whole meal. All she wanted was to sleep for a week and then inhale a nice juicy steak. 

The last thing she remembered was falling onto the bed before a loud noise woke her up. She listened intently for the source of the crash, finding that someone downstairs had dropped a stack of plates. Eliza growled softly and pulled herself out of the soft bed to find a bathroom. A stack of clean towels and someone else’s clothes were waiting for her on the counter of the small bathroom. Brand new shampoo and body wash were also waiting on the edge of the bathtub. 

She practically tore her clothes right of her own body at the idea of a long hot shower. The water was sinfully good against her skin. She didn’t even remember the last time she had taken a shower let alone washed her hair. Things had gotten so damn crazy Eliza couldn’t even remember when she’d eaten last. Stupid fucking demon. 

It took two tries for her to finally feel like her hair was clean enough. The water in the shower was starting to cool off by the time she began washing her body. Thankfully, whomever had supplied her with the towels and clothes had also left a brand new pack of women’s razors. Eliza’s hunkered down below the shower head and shaved her legs slowly. She never thought doing something as simple as shaving would make her feel so damn better. 

 

The cold air cut through to her bones as she climbed out of the shower. Her dark hair was a wild mess in the mirror as she dried her body in a hurry. She pulled on the clean set of underwear and jeans in a hurry. Oddly enough the jeans fit her body like a glove. The shirt that had been left smelled like her mom, like Olivia she corrected, as she pulled in over her head. 

Downstairs was fairly busy for a town the size of Midnight. Customers were sprinkled all throughout the diner like they undoubtedly did day after day in the small town. She grabbed an empty spot at the counter and waved to Creek eagerly. It was weird to see the woman that had bailed her out of trouble so many times the same age as her. 

“Hey Eliza what can I get you?” Creek smiled warmly. 

“Hey Aunt Creek can I get a stack of pancakes and one of those burgers with the fried egg on it?” Eliza blurted without thinking. 

“One burger and an order of pancakes coming right up.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t think… it’s still weird to me I guess. Seeing all of you guys before I exists and all.” Eliza said softly. 

“Don’t worry okay. I’m not upset with you. Aunt Creek huh? Does this mean I’m your cool aunt?” The waitress laughed lightly. 

“Oh totally. You and Uncle Manny are like two my favorite people ever.” 

“I’d like to hear about it sometime. I mean if you’re okay with sharing.” Creek added hesitantly. 

“Creek order up!” The cook growled, pounding on the bell. 

“Yeah I umm guess that would be okay.” 

Creek smiled widely before rushing to grab an armful of plates. Eliza watched the shorter woman balance an arm full of plates with ease as she delivered the food the waiting customers. It was so interesting in a way to watch people enjoying such simple pleasures when danger was looming. A sharp cracking sound echoed in the room ripping through Eliza’s body. 

In an instant she was standing above flames as they engulfed the bodies of her parents, Manfred, Creek, Joe, and Bobo. She clawed at the fire desperate to pull them from the flames. The screams were only getting louder and louder as the fire spread all around. A searing pain consumed her body in an instant as the flames erupted onto her chest ripping into her like a knife through paper. 

“You were supposed to save them! How could do this to them?” Fiji cried appearing at her feet covered in blood. 

“Aunt Fiji it’s me. It’s Eliza. Help me!” Eliza yelled. 

“You’re a monster! You belong in Hell.” Fiji cried sinking into the flames at Eliza’s feet. 

“No it’s me Aunt Fiji. It’s Eliza I….” Eliza’s voice cracked. 

“You pathetic little half breed. You actually think you can be good.” A gruff voice loomed from above her. 

“No it’s not real. It’s not real.” Eliza chanted desperately. 

“Oh darling but it is. You can’t stop me from ripping everyone you love to pieces again and again.” Avaegeil taunted. 

“No they don’t deserve to die! Take me instead! Kill me! Just leave them alone!” Eliza cried reaching for the bodies at her feet. 

The world around her went black as the half vampire found herself completely alone. It was happening again. Everyone she loved was going to die right before her eyes. She dropped to her knees on the black surface and desperately tried to catch her breath. Her lungs were on fire as she tried unsuccessfully to even out her choppy breathing. 

“It’s okay love. It’s going to be okay. I’m right here. Shhh.” Lemuel’s brooding voice soothed as she woke to him cradling her like a baby. 

“I didn’t know what to do. She just zoned out for like two hours and then all of a sudden she was screaming her face off. I didn’t know who else to call.” Creek’s voice sounded from far away. 

“You did the right thing Creek thank you. Lem and I will take her home.” Olivia sighed. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Bobo chimed in softly. 

“Hey Liza it’s..its.. Mom. I’m here okay and I’m not going anywhere.” Olivia whispered rubbing her daughter’s back gently. 

“I saw it again. He killed you and I couldn’t stop him. I didn’t save you again.” Eliza cried meeting her mother’s gaze. 

“We are right here. We are both okay. I’ve got you love.” Lem whispered pulling her closer to his body. 

“Eliza I know you’re not ready to hear this but you need to tell them about the prophecy.” Joe said sternly as Lem helped pull her to her feet. 

“What about it?” Fiji asked curiously. 

“We’ve already seen the magic book. It only reveals parts of the prophecy when they align with what’s happening in real time.” Manfred added. 

“I can’t Uncle Joe. I’m not ready.” 

“I don’t understand. What are you two not saying?” Olivia asked the panic evident in her voice. 

“According to the inscription only a sacrifice born of both light and darkness can end Avaegeil.” Joe explained. 

“Oh god.” Fiji whispered tears filling her eyes. 

“What does that mean? I don’t get it.” Olivia asked turning to her husband and her best friend. 

“The only way to save you is….” Eliza began sobbing quietly. “I have to die Mom.”


End file.
